


On Your Knees

by PhantomsVixen008



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, freezewald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsVixen008/pseuds/PhantomsVixen008
Summary: Oswald is the king of his domain. He rules from his favorite throne like chair. And when you have a beautiful lover, why not make sure you have something pleasant to think of whenever you're making decisions that effect the entire underworld? SMUT .. pure, plain and simple smut.





	On Your Knees

Leaning back in his large armchair, Oswald smiled at the man who had just walked into the room. Victor was looking incredibly delicious. His chest bare, his linen pants hanging low on his hips. He was truly something to behold. And he was all Oswald's. 

Smirking at him, Oswald crooked a finger beckoning him closer. But as the much larger man took a step, he shook his head. "No no, on your knees." 

Victor's blue eyes sparkled and a smirk spread across his face, but he did as he was told, dropping gracefully to his knees. He slowly began to crawl towards him on his hands and knees, his eyes never leaving Oswald's face. His little bird was so kinky, but he'd do anything to make him happy. 

Kneeling in front of him, he reached up, his hands sliding up Oswald's thighs. "What else does my little bird desire? You know I live to serve," he purred. 

Reaching down, Oswald's fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him forward gently. "I think you know what I want." 

Victor's hands slid up higher on his thighs, fingertips brushing against his groin. "But I would really love to hear you say it," he teased. 

Oswald's breath caught in his throat as he stared down at the man between his legs. "I want your mouth Victor. I want that sexy mouth of your's on my cock. Is that plain enough for you?" 

One snowy white eyebrow rose up his forehead. "Well, I do think that is quite plain." He couldn't help but to chuckle as he reached up to unzip Oswald's slacks. "So demanding." he shook his head, slipping him from the fabric confines. "And so beautiful," he purred, stroking his fingers over his hardening cock. 

Leaning his head back against the chair, his eyes remained locked on Victor. "Don't tease." 

There was no room for arguing with him. Not with the tone he'd just used. And it sent a shiver straight down Victor's spine. 

Looking up at him, he wrapped his hand around the base of his shaft, leaning down to flick his tongue over the head of Oswald's cock. 

Tugging on Victor's hair, Oswald clenched his jaw. "I said don't tease. You're not being a good boy right now." 

Groaning at those words he lowered his lips over Oswald's length. This little game was one they had both grown quite fond of. Victor playing the submissive.   
His large hands moved to tug Oswald's slacks down further. He wanted to touch more of his lover. No, needed to touch more of him. His pale skin was always so delicious and warm. Moving his hands up his thighs, he let his blunt nails scratch against his skin as he continued to bob over him. 

"That's it, Victor. Oh God, just like that," he whined, fighting to keep his eyes open. He loved watching the other man go down on him. Those eerie blue eyes locked on him, silently asking him if he was pleasing. His fingers lovingly stroked through his soft white hair, reassuring him that he was indeed pleasing his partner. His mouth was a gift sent from above. If Oswald was honest with himself, everything about Victor was a gift. He wasn't at all sure how he'd gotten this lucky, but he wasn't planning on letting him go any time soon. 

Oswald was quickly losing himself in the pleasure of Victor's mouth. He could feel that familiar sensation in the pit of his stomach, the tightening that threatened to end all of this much sooner than he had intended. 

"Stop Victor. I .. I don't want it to end this way. I want to be inside of you when I come," he moaned. 

Pulling off of him with a messy pop, Victor remained on his knees, staring up at his lover. "Where do you want me, Oswald? Tell me how you want me." 

He groaned, closing his eyes for a moment. "I .. I want you over the arm of my chair. I want to think about fucking you whenever I sit in it." Oswald carefully got to his feet, stroking himself. "Now Victor. On your feet." 

The white haired man quickly scrambled to his feet, a look of challenge in his blue eyes. But he did as Oswald said. Moving around to the side of the chair, he leaned over the arm, wiggling his still clothed ass. "See something you like?" 

Oswald kicked his shoes and slacks off, walking around behind Victor. He brought his palm down in a hard smack against his ass. "Oh yes, I do see something I like very much. But I think it's got too much clothing on it." 

He pulled Victor's white pants down, instructing him to step out of them. Oswald groaned as his pale flesh was revealed. His warm hands roamed over the firm globes of his ass, squeezing and spreading his cheeks. "Fuck, you're beautiful," Oswald purred. "Please tell me that you have lube somewhere on you." 

Victor chuckled, leaning his head against the chair. "In my pants pocket. Of course I'd come prepared." 

"I knew I loved you for a reason," Oswald chuckled, fishing the small bottle out of his pants pocket. 

"Just because I'm prepared. Okay, I see how you are," Victor laughed, shaking his head. 

"You know damn well that's not the only reason. This beautiful ass is one of the reasons too." He cooed, squirting the lube into his hand. "Spread those cheeks for me, Victor." 

Reaching back, Victor spread his ass cheeks, pressing his cheek into the arm of the chair. He moaned softly as Oswald's fingers began to tease his entrance. "I .. oh Oswald," he whimpered. 

"Tell me. Tell me how it feels. I need to hear you, or I'll just leave you here, naked and hard." 

Arching back into Oswald's touch, he tried to get his thoughts together. To get his mind to work, but those long probing fingers made it nearly impossible. "I .. Oswald, please. Your fingers feel so good. But .. but I need more." 

"You'll have more, I promise," he hummed, pressing two fingers deep inside of Victor. "You're so tight. You like that don't you?" 

"I .. I do," he stuttered out. "So much, little bird. Please." He closed his eyes, spreading his legs a bit more. "Please don't leave me naked and hard. I .. I want to come. I want to feel you come." He was so surprised how needy he sounded already. But Oswald always managed to make him desperate. 

Letting his fingers slip from Victor, he opened the lube once more, coating his cock. He didn't want to wait any longer. He wanted to feel his lover squeezing him, the tight coldness of his body enveloping his rigid shaft. Gripping himself by the base, he lined his length up with Victor's entrance pushing slowly inside of him. 

He leaned forward pressing himself against his back. His hands slid down Victor's back before his hands gripped his hips. "You ... oh God, Victor. You feel so amazing." 

All Victor could do was moan loudly, his hands moving to grip the chair he was bent over. His back arched as he silently begged Oswald to move. His whole body stretched to accommodate his lover's girth and it felt absolutely wonderful. 

Oswald began to move, slowly at first, but deeply. The grip on Victor's hips tightened, knowing he was going to bruise the soft pale flesh. He also knew that his lover enjoyed wearing his marks proudly. "Tell me how it feels Victor." 

"Oswald, please," he whined, fingers digging into the chair. "I .. I need you to move faster. Oh fuck, you're so deep." 

"No one will ever make you feel like I do, you know that right?," he growled, pulling his hips back before slamming back in. 

"I .. I know! Only you." 

Those words sent a thrill through Oswald. He leaned closer into Victor, hips hammering against him. He knew it wouldn't take him long at this pace. The pleasure flooding him, sending goosebumps skittering over his flesh. Reaching around, he wrapped his fingers around Victor's hard shaft, pumping him in time with his thrusts. 

"Oswald! Oswald please," he whined, rocking into his fist. 

Victor's whines and moans only spurred Oswald to move faster. The room was filled with the sounds of their flesh slapping together and their moans. Both men were lost in the sensations of their bodies being joined. 

"You .. you have to come now Victor. Right now," Oswald cried out, his fingers flying over his partner's cock. 

Those words did him in, his lover commanding him to come. Moaning loudly, Victor's orgasm rolled over his body, sending a shudder down his spine, making his legs tremble as he coated Oswald's hand and the cushion of the chair. His entire weight pressed into the wood, feeling like his legs weren't going to hold him up. 

Leaning over him, Oswald's hips stuttered as he came inside of him. His hot release spilling inside of Victor's cold walls. He could feel his lover trembling, both of Oswald's arms wrapping around his middle as he laid his cheek against his bare back. "You are so amazing," he panted, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades. "I love you Victor." 

"I love you too," he responded, his voice sounding even deeper than normal. "I .. I made a mess on your chair," he chuckled. 

"Well, I did say I wanted to always think of you when I sat in it."


End file.
